Over the next year we will again focus on three main areas. First, we will immunochemically identify and quantitate the various viral structural and non structural antigenic determinants on the outer plasma membrane. Second, we will investigate immunopathologic mechanisms involved in T, B, K cell and macrophage killing of virus infected cells. Identification and quantitation of viral plasma membrane products responsible for immunization and recognition will be investigated. Similar studies will investigate antiviral antibody and complement interactions with the virus infected plasma membrane. Third, we will study the formation, half life and conditions favoring trapping of virus-antibody immune complexes. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Joseph, B.S., L.H. Perrin and M.B.A. Oldstone: Quantitation of virus antigens on the surfaces of Hela cells persistently infected with wild type and vaccine strains of measles virus. J. Gen. Virol. 30:329-336, 1976. Oldstone, M.B.A., B.C. Del Villano and F.J. Dixon: Autologous immune responses to the major oncornavirus polypeptides in unmanipulated AKR/J mice. J.Virol. 18:176-181, 1976.